Many inventions disclose the use of a perfume delivery agent in a fabric care product, e.g. detergent, liquid fabric softener, dryer delivered fabric softener, softener spray, etc. to improve odor delivery to fabrics. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,531,910; 6,156,710; 6,093,691; 6,277,796; 6,239,087; 6,165,953; 5,965,766; 6,316,397; 6,147,037; 6,150,310; 5,958,870; and international patent applications: WO 99/16740; WO 99/43639; WO 01/91721; WO 95/08976; WO 00/02986; WO 00/18864; WO 00/18865; WO 01/51599; WO 01/34752; WO 99/16801; WO 00/02991; WO 00/02981; WO 00/18897; WO 00/02987; and WO 00/02982.
The odor impression on fabrics is a key attribute driving consumer acceptance and preference for fabric care compositions and so there is a continuing need to improve perfume delivery on fabric. Specifically, there is a need to use two fabric care compositions sequentially and independently wherein the first fabric care composition comprises a first component of a perfume deliver system and the second fabric care composition comprising a second component of the perfume deliver system, such that a synergistic improvement in fabric odor benefit is achieved.